Guess
by mypetluke
Summary: A night with Kuroko and Kagami. Yaoi.


"K-kagami-" Kuroko gasped, driven mad by the butterfly kisses leading down his neck.

"Yes Kuroko?" Kagami whispered in a seductive voice. "What do you want my love?" He nuzzled Kuroko's neck, earning a soft, needy moan from the blunette.

"I- I-" Kuroko gasped as a set of teeth sank softly into his delicate skin.

"Shhh..." Kagami whispered, running his hands under Kuroko's light pink shirt, earning a soft moan. His hands ran over the smooth, porcelain skin, tweaking the sensitive nipple.

"Gah!" Kuroko cried out, grasping Kagami's shirt tighter.

"There, there, my love. Relax." Kagami murmmered, pulling the shirt over Kuroko's head, but leaving it on his arms as restraints. Kuroko pulled against them weakly with a whimper. Kagami laughed and lightly trailed his fingers over the pale skin.

"K-kagami, I'm scared." Kuroko whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"Shhh, baby. Trust me..." Kagami said against Kuroko's cheek before moving his head to lock lips. Their tongues picked up pace, Kagami easily winning the battle for dominance over the inexperienced Kuroko.

_'He tastes like vanilla'_

He pulled his mouth away, earning a small whimper that was soon replaced by moans as his mouth trailed down Kuroko's chest, making its way to his nipple.

The moans increased as his mouth tweaked and sucked on the sensitive piece of skin. A loud yelp when he nipped it. He moved to the other one, his hand sliding down Kuroko's abs toward his shorts, and into his boxers, grabbing Kuroko's aching erection. Kuroko arched his back, crying out.

Kagami stifled his cries by slamming his mouth into his, pumping his member and running his hand through Kuroko's silky hair. Kuroko pulled away to gasp for air.

"Ka-ah!" He started, but was cut off when Kagami found a sweet spot.

"What was that love? What do you want? Here?" Kagami asked, touching the same place and earning a cry of pleasure. "Tell me what you want." He said softly, but poor Kuroko was currently unable for any coherent speech. Kagami grinned and coated three fingers in saliva, having no patience for foreplay. He turned Kuroko over, arms still bound above his head, with his ass in the air.

"K-kagami!" Kuroko said whimpering loudly. Kagami prodded his finger against his tight entrance, slowly slipping inside. Kuroko yelped and bit his lip.

"Why my sweet little virgin, does it feel good?" Kagami mumbled against Kuroko's ear, moving his finger around the tight space. He slowly added a second finger, making Kuroko cry out in pain. He began scissoring his fingers, eventually adding a third. When he felt Kuroko was ready, he pulled his fingers out, and reached to the nightstand for some lube, coating his cock with it.

Kuroko whimpered again as the tip rubbed against his opening.

"K-kagami...p-please! I- d-ont think it will f-fit."

"It will, love. Just trust me." Kagami whispered, pushing slowly in.

"Ah!" Kuroko yelled, arching his back as the head entered the ring of tight muscle. "It h-hurts! K-kagami!" He whispered through gasps.

"It gets better, I promise." Kagami reassured him, pushing slowly in until he was fully inside. He paused for a moment to allow Kuroko to adjust and himself to enjoy the feeling of being inside him. After a minute, he slowly began to move, earning something between a gasp and a moan from Kuroko. He set a steady, slow pace, gradually picking up speed until he was pounding into him hard and fast.

"K-kagami!" Kuroko yelled, "coming!" He sobbed, his body wracking from his orgasm, sending Kagami over the edge with him.

After they had somewhat cleaned up, they lay on the sheets, Kuroko wrapped in a protecting fashion in Kagami's arms. He buried his face into the blunette's hair as soft snores took over and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Luke-chan-Yay! First yaoi! Now I can truly say I am a better fangirl than my cousin!

Kuro-chan- THAT'S why you did this?

Luke-chan- Yup! *smack on the head* OW! Kaga-chan! Kuro-chan hit me!

Kagami- I never agreed on that name.

Luke-chan-Aw! But it's so cute!

Kagami- If you have time to think up nicknames for me, do your homework.

Luke-chan-Silly! That's what the bus ride is for! Right Kuro-chan? *sulking*

Kagami-Whatever, review for cookies.

Luke-chan-Kaga-chan! I'm supposed to say that!


End file.
